The Old Country
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: Cece takes a risk to save her friend's relationship. But it's not all that bad. She becomes royalty plus she gets to spend a lot of time with Gunther. When the people become annoyed, Cece must gain their respect. Gece with slight Tynka
1. Chapter 1

_**My second Shake It Up! story. :) Please review!**_

* * *

 _ **Girls's dresses:**_

 _ **Rocky- Long, candy red, high neck, jersey temptation**_

 _ **Cece- Lo**_ ** _ng, forest green, open back, lace up front, slit in skirt that starts at the top of the thigh_**

 _ **Tinka- Short, aqua, open back, two piece, sequins, fringe on the bottom, gold sequin border**_

 _ **Dina- Cocktail, plum, off the shoulder, by Atria**_

* * *

 **Cece's P.O.V.**

"Why do you have a corsage?" I questioned as soon as the door to the Blue's apartment opened. "I thought you were going solo to give all the ladies a chance to dance with you."

Ty rolled his eyes but stepped aside so I could enter. "Turns out, I only won't one girl dancing with me tonight," he replied as I walked into the room. Ty was wearing a classic black tux with a gold untied tie. He attempted to tie the tie but let out a huff. "Can you please help me tie this thing?"

I chuckled a little at his annoyed tone. "You wear a tie almost every day. How do you not know how to tie one?" I asked, stepping closer to him so I could tie it.

"Rocky usually ties them for me but she's apparently too busy to help her brother out!" He yelled the last part, looking in the direction of Rocky's room.

Rocky hurridly entered the living room, putting a diamond stud earring into her left ear. "Hey! No judging! I want Logan to feel bad for dumping me on the first day of senior year so I have to look gorgeous," she defended herself as I finished with Ty's tie.

"Well I am leaving so if you want a ride to the 'Back to School' dance, you better hurry," Ty exclaimed while walking out the door.

I glanced at Rocky who was touching up her lipstick. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her arm and drug her out the door. "Come on. You already look fantastic."

After arriving at Ty's car in record speed, in heels no less, the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy highway.

"So Cece," Ty asked me from the driver's seat. "Why don't you have a date? No one asked you, huh?"

I let out a gasp. "Not that it's any of your business but Nick Garvier, Xavier Wilson, Sam Duncan, and Quinton Bridge asked me. I just didn't feel like going with any of them," I declared from the backseat.

Rocky, from the passenger's seat, and Ty gave me the 'really' look. "Come on, Cece. Since when does Cecilia Jones not want to go to a dance with a football player? Not to mention, Xavier is the **captain** of the football team," Rocky asked, a little suspicious.

"To be honest, I don't know why," I said with full honesty. "I guess I was tired of going with jocks. And besides, Rocky doesn't have a date so I can hang out with her tonight." I then noticed that we were driving the opposite way that we should be. "Ty, this isn't the way to school. Where are we going?"

"To pick up my date," he declared casually, turning off the highway.

After a few minutes of driving, we reached an apartment building. "Rocky move to the back so my date can sit up here with me," Ty demanded as he exited the car and entered the building.

Rocky got out of the car and opened the back door. She took a closer look at the apartment building in front of her. "Cece. This is Tinka's apartment," she exclaimed, climbing in next to me.

"Oh my gosh! Ty is the secret date that she was so nervous about!" I exclaimed just as enthusiastically. "Do you know what this means?!"

Rocky shut the door as a worried look appeared on her face. "I could be related to a Hessenheffer one day," she replied, shuddering at the thought. Don't get me wrong, Tinka was one of our best and closest friends but the Hessenheffers were weird. Really weird. Tinka gave Deuce a bag of goat pee for his birthday. According to her, it would bring him prosperity and happiness.

Turns out, we were right. A minute later Ty returned with Tinka on his arm. The ride to school was mostly silent and a little awkward. I was relieved when car was put in park and we could exit. Rocky and I did so in a hasty fashion.

Once inside, Rocky went strait to the bathroom to fix her make up. I chuckled to myself for the second time that night. She was clearly trying to win him back. I walked past the photo taking place and through the double doors into the gym.

Glancing around, I noticed Deuce and Dina getting some punch from a nearby table. "Hey guys!" I greeted, walking up to them.

"Yo Cece," Deuce replied. He glanced over her figure. "I see the dress I hooked you up with fits perfectly." Dina elbowed him which made him spill some of his punch. "Ow," he winced. "I mean you look nice."

I smiled at the long-time couple. "Yep! Tell your cousin thank you for me," I replied, glancing down at my dress.

Dina smiled widely at me. "So who's ya date?" she asked as Deuce put an arm around her. "I heard Xavier Wilson asked ya."

I sighed, a little annoyed. Had I really gotten this kind of reputation? "He did but I turned him down," I replied. "And before you ask, no. I'm not here with Sam, Quinton, or Nick either. I'm dateless tonight."

Deuce and Dina stared at me with blank expressions before bursting into laughter. I crossed my arms and watched them clutch their stomachs in pain from laughing so hard. So enough, both noticed that I wasn't laughing.

"Wait," Deuce started. "Are ya serious? Ya really don't have a date tonight?"

I nodded. The couple before me glanced at each other before turning their eyes back to me. "Look," I sighed, hanging my arms. "I don't know why I didn't feel like coming with someone but I just didn't. Besides, Rocky's here alone to. We can hang out."

Deuce and Dina looked over my shoulder, amused expressions appearing on their faces. "I'm not so sure she's gonna want ta," Dina replied, turning me around.

I immediately noticed the reason why the couple looked so amused. Rocky was at the far side of the gym making out with Logan. "I guess that brake up didn't last long," I sighed, not very surprised. Before I turned back to face Deuce and Dina, my eyes caught on a person entering from the door. I froze. I had never thought that I would be in the same country again, let alone room, with the man that had just entered. Gunther.

Deuce must have noticed me staring. "Didn't I tell you that Gunther was back?" he smirked. "Must've slipped my mind. Hey Gunther!"

Gunther looked toward us and smiled. He made his way over and stopped in front of us. "Hello Deuce and Dina," he greeted, still smiling. He turned to me and his expression became one of aw. "Wow, Cece. You look amazing."

I still couldn't believe that he was here. Truth be told, I had had a pretty big crush on him when he left for the old country. It seems as though my crush never stopped. "Thanks," I managed to reply, trying to look as normal as possible. "You look good too."

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"They did go on that date five years ago," I pointed out to the man across from me. Gunther and I had spent the night catching up, critiquing the clothes of the other students, and even danced with Logan and Rocky. Now we were standing by one of the tables watching Ty and Tinka act all coupl-y at the punch table.

Gunther took a sip of his punch before replying. "If they do end up together, I'm taking partial credit cause they wouldn't have gone on that date if it wasn't for me."

I giggled at his comment. _'That's weird. I usually only giggle when I flirt. WAIT! I'm flirting!,'_ I thought. Quickly getting the thought out of my head, I replied. "Since it took them five years after their date, I don't think they were effected by it."

Gunther chuckled. "I suppose you're right," he agreed. The music changed to another slow song and Gunther set his cup down. He held out his hand and looked expectantly at me. "May I have this dance?"

Butterflies rushed into my stomach and I suddenly became nervous. When we had danced with Logan and Rocky, it was to a fast paced song. _'Why is Gunther making me feel like this?'_ I wondered. "S-sure," I replied nervously, placing my hand in his.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

I set down the spatula that I was using to make eggs for Rocky, Ty, and I before hurrying to the door. I opened it to see Gunther and Tinka on the other side. Memories from the night before flooded back. Talking with him, slow dancing with him, talking some more, and then him offering to drive me home afterward. Emotions soon followed the memories. Nervousness, happiness, confusion, and peacefulness.

"Good morning, Hessenheffers!" I greeted, ignoring my internal chaos. I motioned for them to come in before heading back to the stove.

Ty stood from his place at the table. "Hi Tinka," he said with a cheeky smile as my mom entered from the hallway.

The Hessenheffers entered, closed the door, and entered the kitchen/dining room area. "Ty, Tinka has something to tell you," Gunther declared, giving Tinka a pointed look.

Tinka sighed but looked to Ty. "Ty, I should've told you this last night but I was afraid. The only reason Gunther came back was to get me. Our parents have retired so full leadership of our country rests with Gunther. He has been able to rule by himself for these past few years because my mother would still council him. Now I must return to take her place because there is a law that forbids a king to rule without the council of a woman. I'm so sorry."

Ty looked utterly shocked. Rocky and Mom looked shocked too, for that matter. I probably looked even more shocked. I wasn't really surprised that Tinka had to go back to the old country but that Gunther was a king. I knew that they were royalty but I had never really comprehended what that meant. I turned the stove off so I could pay more attention to the conversation.

"You're leaving?" Ty asked, stepping towards her. "But we just got together."

My mom chose this time to intervene. "Surely there has to be someone else who can do it," she reasoned to Gunther.

"Well," Gunther began, pulling out a piece of old paper from his pocket. "Only the previous king can decide who is allowed to council his successor. My father's list was Tinka, our deceased cousin Olha, and our deceased little sister Haggia."

"Who's the fourth person?" Rocky questioned. Everyone, including myself, stared questioningly at her. She motioned to the paper Gunther was holding. "I can see through the paper. There is four names written on it."

"Yes but the fourth is not a possibility," he replied, glancing a me. I got a weird feeling when he looked at me, nervousness and a little confusion.

"The fourth person on father's list is Cece," Tinka blurted out, causing Rocky to spit her orange juice all over the kitchen table.

"Cece?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Me?!" I declared just as loudly as my best friend.

"Tinka! I told you not to get her involved in this!" Gunther scolded his sister.

"Wait. How is my daughter qualified to council the king of a foreign land?" my mom questioned.

Gunther sighed. "A few years ago some of the dancers from Shake It Up! Chicago took a trip to our land. Cece saved my father's life by noticing that one of the servants put something funny looking in his drink. It turned out to be poison."

Everyone's attention now turned to me. "How could you not tell us that you saved a king's life?" Ty asked.

I shrugged. "To be honest, I forgot that that happened."

"Well our father never forgot," Tinka declared. Everyone was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm sorry Ty but I don't have a choice. It will be so hard to leave but I have to go back to the old country with Gunther. I don't want to but I have to. And we leave tonight."

Ty grabbed Tinka into a hug and the two started whispering to each other. I couldn't bare to see my friends like this. I was the only one who could do something.

"I'll go. I'll take Tinka's place."


	2. Chapter 2

_After the challenge of convincing my mother that this was the best option for everyone, I packed almost all my things, picked up my last paycheck from Shake It Up, Chicago!, and said my goodbyes. I was slightly surprised that Gunther had a private plane but then I remembered he was a King. Still hard to believe that a kid that I grew up with, is now a king. Gunther has been unsure this entire time and still thinks that Tinka should've stepped up and fulfilled her duty. I keep telling him that Tinka had more reasons to stay then I did. She has a better job, she has more responsibility with that job, a blossoming love with a guy that she has had a crush on for years, and alot of responsibility at school. I have a dance job and school, that was it._

 _Anyway, we are about an hour and a half into our ten hour flight. Gunther says we should get there around 6:30PM Dauvachee (that's the name of the Old Country) time. He said that the servants are preparing a meal for us when we arrive. I'm still not sure that I'm comfortable with have people wait on me but the king of Dauvachee, a.k.a. Gunther, informed me that I am now considered royalty. Guess I'll get used to it._

"Journal?" came Gunther's deep voice from behind me. I closed my book and set my pen down before turning to him.

Taking the glass of cidar he was offering, I replied, "Yeah. I figure that this is the biggest decision I have ever made so why not document it."

Gunther smiled. I got a tingly feeling inside again. Something about him smiling always made me feel the tingle, which kinda confused me. The king took a seat across from me. "I thought you might be a little more in awe at the fact that I own a jet. And if not at that then at the fact that you are riding in an extremely expensive private jet," he admitted, taking a sip of his own drink.

I looked around the glamorous aircraft. Everything was detailed with perfection. We were in the seating area which contained four seats that could been swivled in every direction. The seats were comfy leather recliners with specific settings. The walls of the plane were pulled in a few feet from the floor creating shelf type places between all the seats. There were windows lining the cabin, lights strung across the ceiling (which was high enough that Gunther didn't have to duck when walking through), an automatic door on each side of the room, and a 60" TV beside the kitchen door. The one door led to the kitchen area and the other led to the restrooms and cockpit. Most of the cabin was accented with wood which had fancy designs carved into it.

I looked back at Gunther. "Trust me. I am internally screaming right now," I answered. "It's still hard to believe that you own this thing, though."

"Well technically you own it too now," he comented, setting his glass of cidar beside his chair. "And this isn't even the biggest one. Our newest jet has a hot tub."

I almost choked on my cidar. Had I understood that right? "Wait. You have a plane...with a hot tub in it," I quetioned, whiping my mouth with a napkin.

Gunther chuckled. "Yep. And you do too," he replied with a wink. He grabbed the remote and began browsing through the TV channels.

'Well this is gonna be interesting,' I thought, wondering what other surprises were in store.

* * *

"What's the diffence between the Sea Salt and Carmel candies and the Salted Carmel candies?" I questioned, entering the seating cabin from the kitchen.

Gunther thought for a moment before replying. "The name," he stated, taking a drink of his cidar.

We were about nine hours and thirty minutes into our ten hour flight and both of us were getting weary of the small cabins. I had written a page or two in my journal but figured I'd have a lot more interesting things to write about once we landed. I chuckled at Gunther's previous comment as I sat on my seat, simultaneously popping a salted carmel into my mouth.

"So. Tell me about Dauvachee," I said, reclining in my seat comfortably.

Gunther picked the remote up and turned the TV off before turning to me. "Well what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything. I don't remmeber much from my 2 day trip," I shugged. "What's the weather like? Does it have beaches? Is it big?"

Gunther smiled warmly as he thought of his beloved home. "Extreme seasons, yes, and not really," he replied. I raised an eyebrow, prodding him to explain. "If its summer, its extremely hot and if its winter, its extremely cold. Dauvachee is a small island in the Atlantic. We are rich because our steady supply of oil and gold that we supply the world with. But we tend to keep to ourselves. So yes we have beaches and no it is not very big."

As he talked, I became more and more excited. This place sounded amazing! And with it being the begining of August, I will have just missed the scorching heat. "I can't wait to get there!" I exclaimed, picturing myself frolicking on the beaches and then snuggled up in a blanket next to the fire. My winter hallucination added Gunther snuggled close to me. I blushed at the thought but tried to hide it. Afterall, the source of my shaded cheeks was sitting a few feet from me.

"You seem awfully calm and excited about moving halfway across the world to preform a life-changing role," the king commented, taking my attention away from my hallucination. "Aren't you worried or at least nervous? I mean, you're moving to an island where you know no one, are surrounded by unfamiliar sights, and are taking a role considered sacred."

I thought carefully over my next words. "Not really, to be honest," I answered truthfully. "By the first week, I should be familiar with the areas and I am confident that, with some studying, I can learn to advise wise choicess. And besides, I won't know no one. I'll know you."

Gunther couldn't hold back a smile. He took a sip of his beverage, trying to keep me from noticing. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he spoke up. "It really was very kind of you to take Tinka's place. She loves this country but she always wished that she could live a normal life in America. Being royalty is something she has grown to dispise."

"I would've thought she would make a great queen," I said without much thought. "Speaking of which, does your island only have kings or can a woman inherit the throne?"

The king across from me placed his glass carefully on a side table. "Well the first born Prince has the right, then if there are no sons the first born Princess, and if there are no children of the King and Queen then the right goes to the closest male relative. But most Kings end up getting a Queen and children."

"Is that how your father and mother got to know each other? By her being an advisor?"

"Yes actually," Gunther replied with a smile. "Most Kings are either married to, related to, or childhood friends with their advisors."

I nodded. "This monarchy thing actually intrigues me. Which is surprising considering how much I disliked politics class."

"Well I sure hope you would be interested in monarchy. There is still much for you to learn, though. Princes and Princesses are taught the ways of the kingdom from when they start to talk to their coronation day and still don't know quite everything," Gunther replied, looking out the window.

"What about the advisors? They aren't necessarily trained, are they? Surely there is no way of telling who the king will choose?"

Gunther looked back at me. He was smiling and I could tell he loved talking about his country. "Not exactly. But the relatives closest to the future king, the women most possible to be the next queen, and the closest friends of the future king are all trained to be advisors, in case the king were to choose any of them. If the king-to-be were to grow distant from a childhood friend, the friend would stop her training, just as if he would grow close to someone as he ages they would begin training."

I was quiet for a moment, processing what he just told me. "So even the advisors are trained from a young age. What will happen to me? How will I do? I've never been taught what decisions are the best," I exclaimed, slowly sliding into panic. "I can't even decide between chocolate and vanilla ice cream! How am I supposed to get training to advise wisely while already advising horribly! The people will start a riot and kick me out but I won't have enough money to get a plane ticket home so then I'll have to build a raft but then in the middle of the ocean a storm will blow me off course and I'll end up in Spain and they'll arrest me cause I have no proof of identification and then I'll be thrown into prison and have to spend the rest of my life eating bland food and wearing the color orange!" My mind whirled with alternate ideas of how this could go wrong.

"Actually, I don't think inmates have to wear prison uniforms in Spain," Gunther replied, calmly taking a sip of his cider.

I stared at him for a second. "Really? That's what you say to comfort me? Gunther! I'm freaking out right now! And you're not helping!"

"You were so chill a minute ago. Go back to that. You don't want your first impressions to be bad," he replied.

His words still had no comfort in them but I realized he was right. I took a few breathes, calming myself, while trying to convince myself that I'd do fine.

"And," he continued upon seeing my apparent expression. "You're smarter then you think Cece. You'll catch on quick."

I felt my stomach do a somersault. I shook my head, giving myself a mental talking to. _"Stop it! He's being a good friend so stop being so blushy and giddy."_

Gunther, looking out the window, continued before I could reply. "Besides, it's too late," he said with a smirk. "We're already here."

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait guys! I got serious writer's block with like all my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! It helps a lot!**


End file.
